Arlen Summer Mishap
by KevinFan16
Summary: During a beach hangout, Bill and Boomhauer get into an argument over a girl. Bill and Boomhauer distance themselves from each other in the result of the argument. Can Hank and Dale bring the two back as friends? On the other hand, Bobby and Joseph get into some legal trouble. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**King Of The Hill**

**Beach Mishap**

Disclaimer: I don't own King Of The Hill.

**Chapter 1: Beach**

Hank, Boomhauer, and Dale were all swimming at a nearby beach in Arlen. Hank and Dale drove together with Boomhauer. Bill overslept and came to the beach fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Bill.

"Well you should've been more responsible Bill," said Hank.

Bill bowed his head in disappointment.

Hank had brought four containers of sunscreen for each of his friends. Dale had brought bug spray for the gang as well. Hank and Dale put on plenty of sunscreen and bug spray.

"Okay guys, it's your turn," said Hank.

"I don't think they're listening to you Hank," said Dale as he pointed his finger at the other two men drooling over the sight of a brunette in a blue bikini that had just walked right passed them.

"Hey! Hey! What's your name?" asked a flirtatious Bill to the woman.

"Back off man! She's mine!" said Boomhauer.

"Aaaugh!" screamed the brunette as she ran far away in fear.

"Hey man, if you weren't so dang ol' flirty, she would've been patient to choose one of us!" complained Boomhauer.

"Well, why should you care! You got ugly mosquitoes bites all over you! You're not even attractive!" argued Bill as he pointed to Boomhauer's body bites.

Boomhauer looked down at his body in embarrassment.

"You're so fat, bald, lazy, and ugly! You'll never get a girl!" argued Boomhauer.

Hank and Dale turned to each other as they rolled their eyes.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"I can't take anymore of your god dang crap. I'm leavin' man!" said Boomhauer heading to Hank's car.

"Fine! I'm tired of you stealing all the girls from me anyway!" said Bill as he turned the other direction.

"What are we going to do now Hank?" asked Dale, worried.

"I don't know Dale, but we got to do something. We can't let a friendship end over jealousy," said Hank as he walked with Dale and got into his car with Boomhauer in the back seat, pouting.

"That Bill, why did I ever befriend that pig?" said Boomhauer to himself.

"Hypocrite!" said Dale to Boomhauer.

"Oh shut up!" said Boomhauer.

"You shut up!" said Dale.

"Guys! This is no time to be fighting! Dale, Boomhauer doesn't need to lose another friend," scolded Hank.

"Sorry Boomhauer," said Dale.

"Apology accepted man," said Boomhauer.

**Is this the end of Bill and Boomhauer's friendship? Will Hank and Dale be able to convince Boomhauer to be friends with Bill again?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beach Mishap**

**Chapter 2: Drug Interference**

Dale and Hank drop Boomhauer off at his house after Boomhauer was pouting to himself.

"Boomhauer, you need to make things better with Bill," said Hank.

"Yeah come on, there are many other girls in town to flirt with. Some may be even fat and lazy like Bill is!" said Dale.

"Dale!" scolded Hank.

"Sorry," apologized Dale. Boomhauer rolled his eyes at Dale and continued pouting as he ignored his friends. When Boomhauer slammed the car door, Dale turned to Hank.

"Now he won't even speak to us. He's too busy pouting," said Dale.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be resolved in the morning," Hank.

"I sure hope-

Dale began his sentence but he was then interrupted by Hank's cell phone propane ring tone. Hank took his phone out of his pocket and held it to own right ear.

"Hank! You've got to come to the police station! Our Bobby has been arrested!" sobbed Peggy.

"What?! What has our boy done now?" asked a shocked Hank.

"Bobby and Joseph were selling cocaine and they got caught!" cried Peggy.

"Ugh! That boy so gullible to do such a stupid thing!" said Hank.

"Just get here, now!" commanded Peggy.

"Alright, I'll bring Dale along too," said Hank as he hung up.

"What's going on? Bring me where?" asked Dale, suspiciously.

**Hank tells Dale what had happened.**

"Aaugh! My Baby Boy! He's too young and soft to be in jail!" cried Dale.

"Dale! Joseph is a teenager! He should know better! If you keep calling him a baby, he'll get tired of it and if he ever gets out of jail, he'll move out from you! I don't need to bail you out of that mental institution again," yelled Hank.

"Ok, but he's still too young to be a criminal!" said Dale as he had his arms crossed. Hank and Dale arrived at the police station.

"Hank and Dale, I see you've come for your sons, come right this way," said the Police Chief who got up from his desk. The Police Chief led the two men into the jail cell hallways.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beach Mishap

Chapter 3: Jail Meeting

The Police Chief found the two jail cells that held Bobby and Joseph in each one that were located right next to each other. Peggy was impatiently standing by Bobby's cell as she repeatedly tapped her foot.

"Hank! There you are! Now talk some sense into our son!" commanded Peggy.

"Bobby! That was a very irresponsible thing you've done with Joseph! Just look how this will ruin your permanent record!" scolded Hank.

"I know Dad and I'm sorry," apologized Bobby.

"Joseph my baby boy! You are too young to be put in jail and I'll bail you out!" said Dale. Joseph smiled at Dale.

"No Dale, Joseph and Bobby should both be responsible for their actions!" yelled Hank.

"This is an absolute disgrace to the Hill family!" cried Peggy as she ran into the women's restroom sobbing.

"Alright Bobby, where did you and Joseph get this cocaine from in the first place? Let me guess, Dooley?" asked Hank.

"Yes Dad, Dooley and Clark threatened us that we'd better sell cocaine or we'll get beat up!" explained Bobby.

"Is that true Joseph?" asked Dale.

"Yes Dad, we'll explain it in a flashbacky way," said Joseph.

Flashback

Earlier in the day

Bobby and Joseph were playing catch with a baseball in a nearby Arlen park.

"Ahhh, isn't it a wonderful day Joseph? Connie agreed to date me tonight," said Bobby.

"That's cool Dude, but I'm jealous. I wish I had a girl," said Joseph. Just then, Dooley and Clark came over to the two boys with two small red packages of cocaine.

"Hey Dudes, Clark and I are on the run from shoplifting, could you sell this for us?" asked Dooley.

"Cocaine, I realize it may be a cool drug but no! Dad would kill me if I did that!" said Bobby.

"Oh come on Dude, let's have some fun!" said Joseph. Dooley and Clark grinned.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Bobby.

"Look Bubs, sell it or we'll throw these rocks at you!" said Clark. Dooley nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay! Okay!" said Bobby as he and Joseph took the cocaine.

"Good, now have some fun," said Dooley. Clark and Dooley left the scene.

"Why don't we sell this cocaine to Kahn? He's already loopy in the head!" suggested Bobby.

"Okay! Then maybe you'll see Connie," said Joseph.

Bobby and Joseph ring the Connie's doorbell. Kahn opens the door and is in shock, but then grins.

"Hi, would you like some cocaine?" asked Bobby.

"Cocaine huh? Oh this will totally get you two rednecks in trouble!" said Kahn as he slammed the door and called the cops.

"Uh oh," said Bobby to Joseph as Joseph nodded his head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beach Mishap**

**Chapter 4: Arrests**

Dooley and Clark were in a dark alley as they were throwing rocks back and forth at a red brick wall.

"Well, we're fugitives but we've escaped. Right Dooley?" asked Clark.

"Yes man, ha ha ha!" laughed Dooley. Just then, a cop car pulled by the alley. A male cop with dark brown hair came out of the police car.

"Hold it right there! You two are under arrest for theft!" said the male cop and he and another cop cuffed the two juvenile delinquents.

…...

At the police station, the Hills, Joseph, and Dale were all still chatting.

"Dad, I'm sorry but Dooley and Clark made us do it!" said Bobby.

"Son, no they didn't. You and Joseph are both responsible for your actions and now you must pay the price," said Hank.

"Honestly Mr. Hill, we could've been brain damaged from being hit by those rocks!" cried Joseph.

"Hank! Just see how you're making my baby boy upset!" argued Dale.

"Dad! For the last time! Don't call me a baby!" yelled Joseph.

Just then, the two cops brought in Dooley and Clark. Bobby noticed the rocks in the troublemakers' pockets.

"See! See! They do have rocks! Empty those pockets!" ordered Bobby. The cops obeyed and sure enough, the rocks came out.

"Are you two responsible for orchestrating this crime?" asked the Cops.

"Uhh… well you see uh," said Clark, nervously.

"I'm waiting," said Cop #1 impatiently, as he tapped his foot. Just then, Bill walked into the police station.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" asked Hank.

"Hi Hank, I'm here to file a-

Bill started his sentence but he couldn't finish.

"No! You are not separating yourself from Boomhauer!" said Hank. Dooley and Clark grinned at each other.

"Mr. Cop Sir, I do have an explanation for all of this," said Clark as he glanced at Bill with a grin.

"It all started when this fat man was walking on the sidewalk with cocaine in his pockets. He saw the two of us walking past him. He got down on his knees and begged us

"Kids, please take this cocaine from me? It's nasty and I don't want it anymore!" cried Bill.

"Oh no, we don't like drugs Mister. Our parents always told us to never take drugs," said Clark, innocently.

"Yeah! Well you better take it or I'll chase you!" threatened Bill.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuggghhh!" screamed Dooley and Clark and they were being chased down the sidewalk by a ferocious Bill.

…...

"Yeah right boys, Bill doesn't talk like that!" argued Hank.

"Yeah, Bill may be dumb but he isn't a monster!" argued Dale.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about! I don't even like cocaine!" said Bill.

"Uhhhh…." said Dooley and Clark sweating as they faced towards the cops.

"I think its jail time for you two," said Cop #1.

"What about my baby boy?" asked Dale.

"Your sons are free to go, it's the other two juveniles that have to pay the price," said Cop #2 as she unhand cuffed Bobby and Joseph.

**What about Boomhauer's and Bill's friendship? Stay tuned for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arlen Mishap**

**Chapter 5: Friendship Reunion**

The gang walked out of the police station.

"Bobby! That was the stupidest thing you've ever been involved with drug addicts!" scolded Peggy.

"I know Mom, I'm sorry," said Bobby disappointed.

"Okay Joseph, let's get you home so you can go beddy bye!" said Dale.

"Dad! For the last time I'm a teen! Not a child!" yelled Joseph.

"Joseph, you are too young to be a teen," scoffed Dale.

"Grrr!" growled Joseph in embarrassment,

"Now boys, I urge you two never to be involved in any more drug incidents," said Hank.

"We won't," said Bobby and Joseph. The gang headed back to Hank's house in separate vehicles.

When everyone arrived, Bill saw a trail of donuts. "Mmm," said Bill as he followed the donuts while eating them off the ground. At the end of the trail was Boomhauer sitting in a blue chair by his own house.

"Hey Man, I wanted to make it up to you. I'm sorry that we got in that dang ol' argument," apologized Boomhauer.

"Apology accepted," said Bill. Hank walked over to Bill.

"What's going on Bill?" asked Hank.

"Hank, Boomhauer and I made up and we're friends again," said Bill as Boomhauer nodded his head in agreement.

"That's good," said Hank as he walked towards his own home.

**The End**


End file.
